Even though window-greenhouse structures with contoured surfaces are known in the art, common disadvantages associated with existing designs include high cost of manufacturing, difficulty of assembly, and inferior fit and finish of the contoured surfaces of the window.
Hence, a need exists for a window greenhouse that can be produced inexpensively, assembled easily, and will provide improved fit between the contoured surfaces of the window.
A window greenhouse that includes a plurality of contoured surfaces disposed flush with each other is disclosed. In one embodiment of the invention, the window greenhouse includes a pair of gable frames interconnected by structural members including a contoured knee member and a contoured front sill member. The gable frames have a plurality of corner slots for receiving a plurality of contoured corner plugs. A plurality of contoured covers is attached to the gable frames.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the window greenhouse in its various embodiments will become apparent after consideration of the ensuing description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.